


That kind of visit

by kpop_made_me_a_sinner



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Smut, passionate smut, try not to melt from the cheesiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpop_made_me_a_sinner/pseuds/kpop_made_me_a_sinner
Summary: You pay Jooheon a visit.





	That kind of visit

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly got inspired and I just couldn't keep this to myself. It was too intense writing this.

You had gotten a rare chance to visit your boyfriend, Jooheon, while he had a schedule. You weren’t even sure what was being filmed nor did you care, the only thing worrying your mind was seeing him as soon as possible. You waited and walked around impatiently in some store room, your eagerness getting to your nerves. After what seemed like an eternity to you but could only have been a couple of minutes, you heard the door open and there he was, clad in a simple shirt and pants. The outfit suited him too well, highlighting the firm lines of his masculine figure. He seemed as impatient as you, yelling “You’re finally here, my princess!”, and crossing the small room in two steps to enthusiastically engulf you in his arms and give you a quick kiss. Once he had greeted you, he just stared happily at your face, and you did the same. You asked how much time you two had, and he brushed it off.  
\- I don’t give a shit about being late, I just want to be balls deep into you right this moment. – the look in his eyes changed as he said that, a mischievous shimmer appearing into them.  
Jooheon could switch gears real quick when it came to sex, and you loved that about him. After all, both of you knew what the main purpose of your visit was.   
\- Then what are you waiting for? – you shot right back.   
He gave you a pleased smirk.   
\- I wanna kiss you first.   
Another thing about him that you loved was how he always treated you with the utmost care. No matter how rough and wild he went, he was always trying to be as attentive and gentlemanly as he could.   
So he leaned towards your lips and gave you a slow, passionate kiss and while doing so, he traced your cheek and jaw with his fingers and slid to your chest to pay attention to your breasts, but eventually ended up holding your face with both hands. The kisses that followed were messier and wetter, filled with desire. Foreplay wasn’t going to last long, you knew, since it was hard for him to hold his impatience at bay, so when he switched to leaving quick smooches on your neck and collarbone, you took the opportunity to open his fly and free his dick. It was heavy and warm, and you couldn’t wait to have it inside you. Still, in the midst of your eagerness, you liked to treat him gently and carefully, so your hand remained on him giving him slight caresses and tracing his shape, swiping over a spot which made him growl. His kisses were interrupted by throaty groans and deep breathing as you gave him light tugs.   
You felt his hands sliding down your panties and once you shimmed out of them by wiggling a little, an arm gripped your thigh and leveled it with his hips, and you automatically wrapped your leg around his waist. His other arm went to your heat and you felt him stick a finger into you and wiggle it around to make sure you were wet enough. After giving your clit a few teasing caresses, he aligned his shaft with your entrance and slid right in. You both sighed in relief after finally being connected so intimately. The same arm hugged you tight against his body so you didn’t have to make any effort to keep your balance.   
He started off with a wild pace, pouring all of his passion and desire onto you, and you felt yourself burning at the way he practically breached your pussy with every thrust. The intensity of the act made your head spin and your legs tremble. As he completely rocked your world, you felt lucky to be burned alive in the flames of his love. His husky praises about how good you felt and how perfect you were for him made your walls clench on him like a vice. His fingers sunk into the flesh of your thigh until his knuckles turned white. That would sure leave a mark, and you loved it. The more marked up you ended, the better. Each and every one of them reminded you of him.  
Jooheon buried his face in your neck as his pace got sloppier but just as powerful, and his growls and warm breath sent the most pleasurable chills trough your body. You hugged him to you and clung onto him for dear life as you felt your orgasm approaching. His name fell from your lips in a desperate litany since it was the only word you knew at this point. He was close too, and you did your best to coordinate with him. As you finally pulsed with white hot pleasure around him, you felt him twitching and spilling warmly into you.   
As you both came down from your high you basked in the afterglow, with him resting his forehead against yours and still pressing you tightly against him. As you two just enjoyed breathing against one another, a giddy mood overtook you and you clenched his dick still inside you. Hard. He let out a sound which was something in between a whine and a cry, making you giggle and litter his face with kisses. He was so damn cute like this, spent and at your mercy. You would never understand how he could fuck you like a beast and then get all soft and endearing. Another trait of his that you adored.   
Now that you were both laughing, he separated himself from you, fixed his clothing and started cleaning you up with the tissues you always brought when you went to see him like this. There it was again, that feline and taunting look in his eyes as his touches on your core grew teasing and insistent until your body twisted from the sensitivity. When he was done with both cleaning you up and repaying you what you had done to him earlier, his arms sneaked around you again and his voice whispered sweet nothings into your ear. Now it was time to just enjoy each other’s presence.


End file.
